vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 3: Rising - Part 1
Dag Unenge - Untitled Part 1: Sand Julia knocked on Travis' door. Travis, who was getting dressed, walked to it, passing by Jacob, who was asleep on the couch. He opened it. "Travis, I'm feeling a bit better. Your therapist visited me and she's been quite helpful." Travis smiled, "I'm so glad to hear that." "Yeah, she told me I also should keep myself occupied for a few weeks. So, wanna do something?" "Hm..." "It's pretty sunny outside. Would be a good time now to visit the beach." "I like that idea. Should I take my swimming trunks?" "I don't know, will you go in the water? I won't. I hate water." "What fun is in going to the beach and not going in the water?" "Coconuts." "Just that?" "Well, getting some sun and staring at men, I guess. Women in your case." "I'm not a creep." "Appreciating someone's beautiful body is not being a creep, even if they're not looking." "Guys," Jacob said from the couch, yawning, "what the hell are you two talking about?" "Oh, Jacob, wanna go to the beach with us?" Julia asked. "Is it a nudist beach?" "No." "Then no." "But there are some gals there you're gonna like, I'm sure of it." Jacob chuckled, "Oh, she doesn't even know..." ''He thought, "Nah, thanks." Travis was sweating due to the heat, "You know, I'm going in the water. I'll go get my swimming trunks." Travis went in his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Moments later, he returned, still clothed but with his swimming trunks under his pants, "I'm ready." Julia smiled, "Cool. There's a bar near the beach, so in case we get hungry and thirsty, I have some money to spend on food and water." Travis nodded and walked out of his apartment, saying goodbye to Jacob. Jacob got up and went to the fridge. Travis noticed a red car. He was surprised once Julia pulled a key from her pocket and opened it, "You bought a car?" "Borrowed it from my aunt. Gotta return it by the end of this week unscratched. I always borrow her car once a month." "Hm, didn't know that..." ... '(Ronald)' "The guys are in the alleyway." The boss of the Jokers said, "Don't attack them unless they attack first. Ronald, you're standing by me and you'll tell them your plans." "Sure." Ronald responded. Ronald and the boss walked in, carrying suitcases filled with money while a small army of six Jokers followed them. Once they saw the Killer Alphas and their ten man army, the boss gulped while Ronald remained calm. "You better not be planning something, Dan." The Killer Alphas's boss, also a rat, said, "You've tried to screw me over way too many times now." "Chill, bro. My friend here has a proposal that might interest you." The rat looked at Ronald, "Hmph. Say it." "Well, gentlemen." Ronald's hands closed together, "We're all here reunited because I have a plan that will turn you both into the biggest badasses of the city and will also establish peace between all of you. You two guys, Daniel and whatever is your name," He looked to the Killer Alphas leader, "will act together and take out the Clockers. The reward for doing this is quadricaine, the drug that just arrived here. You will deal the drug together, become richer than Mansa fuckin' Musa and own this city. We're also going to get the Killer Alphas on this. If we all act nice to each other and don't infight to death, this will go more than well. Think about it, the whole city just for yourselves. I'm sure we can all be friends." "..." "Also, in case you're not liking my thinking, I'm sure I can buy your trust." Ronald opened his suitcase. Then, he tapped on Daniel's arm to open his. The money sparkled in the Killer Alphas' boss' eyes. "..." "Take it or leave it." "...Deal." "Good choice, Jack..." Daniel said. "I'm in just for the money. Don't expect any fondness coming from me." ... '(Travis and Julia)' Both arrived at the beach. Travis proceeded to take off his pants and shirt once his feet hit the sand. Travis left his clothing inside the car and walked along the beach wearing nothing but his swimming trunks. Julia, who wasn't up to going in the water, simply removed her hoodie, exposing her pink top. Wearing brown cargo pants and flip flops, she walked to Travis holding an umbrella and picked an open spot, sticking the yellow umbrella with a rose in the sand. "Should I go get the beach rugs?" Travis asked. "Nah, I'll take 'em. You can go in the water if you already want to." Travis nodded smiling and ran towards the sea, "Just don't go too deep in the water!" ''"Oh please, I'm not 7..." Travis thought. Julia quickly ran back to her car, where she got the rugs and a pack of beer. Travis' feet got wet, followed by his legs, waist and then his belly and chest as he got in the water. Travis saw a small wave coming, which hit him gently. Travis loved getting hit by waves like those, he found it very relaxing. After a few minutes of getting hit by waves, Travis noticed some people in the water running back to land desperately. He turned around to see quite a big wave coming nm. The wave struck Travis violently, as he was sent underwater. Travis saw nothing but bubbles for a second before finding himself rolling on the beach's sand. The tide went up quite unexpectedly and many who set their umbrellas near the water had their stuff swallowed by it. Travis got up with his head spinning, coughing out water as he heard many yells and swears coming from people around him. He stumbled towards Julia's umbrella, who was just watching everything while sitting down under it, wearing sunglasses. "See? That's why I don't go in the water..." She got up, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Tell you what, we better go now..." "Already?" "Look at how far the water got." Travis pointed. It was only a few meters in front of them, "It's probably going to get further very soon." "Well, if you say so..." ... (Jacob) Jacob went into the same gay bar he went in the previous night, searching for a fox wearing a red wig. He asked the bartender. "Hey..." "What can I get you, sweetie?" "Have you seen a fox wearing a red curly ugly wig last night?" "I have. I saw you both talking." "I'm looking for him. Did he show up here this morning?" "No, not really. Fell in love with him?" "Eh, kinda." Jacob responded, "I'm so in love, I want to grab his dick, pull it off and make him choke on it..."''' "Well, in case I see him, I can call you. Give me your phone number." "I...forgot my phone number." "Oh, that's okay!" The bartender laugh, "I sometimes forget mine too. Well, anyways, if I see him, I'll warn you that I saw him once you come back again." Jacob nodded. "Now, can I get you something?" "No, thanks." Jacob walked out, sighing. He walked back home. Once he got there, he saw a red car pulled over and Travis and Julia get out of it. Travis had his dust completely covered in dust and Julia wore sunglasses. Travis walked into the hotel without saying a word to Jacob. "He's a bit pissed." Julia said, "A wave hit him and sent him rolling on the sand. It was hilarious." "I didn't expect you guys to return so soon." "Eh, Travis decided to come home after that happening..." Julia thought of something, then, looked at Jacob, "Hey, why don't us go to the beach?" "I don't even have swimming trunks." "It's okay. You can just sit by me, talk and stare at people." "Stare at people? Why?" "Why not? I'm sure you love looking at breasts and rears on your trips to the beach." "Er..." Jacob scratched the back of his head, "...Y-Yeah, I do." "Why don't you come with me, then?" "...Oh, fine." Jacob got in the car. Julia smiled and got in as well. ... (Ronald) "What now?" Daniel asked. "You are partners with the Killer Alphas. Now, we arrange a meeting with the Bloodsuckers and we'll be ready once everyone is ready." "Right..." "...What's your story with your brother?" "My brother has always been the kingpin of the Killer Alphas since the 80s while I was a simple member in the gang. I asked my brother to put me in a higher position. He refused and I quit the gang. Days later, I start the Jokers after seeing a graffitti on a wall of a mad clown and it inspired me the name and attire we normally wear. I had intentions in bringing my brother's gang down, but, you showed up..." "...You know, once we're done, you can turn on him if you want. All that speech was just convince him into this trap, you know what I'm saying?" Daniel looked up to Ronald sitting in front of him and started chuckling. Ronald smiled like the devil. "So, uh," Daniel cleaned his throat, "We get the Killer Alphas and we're done?" "Nope. We still need to arm ourselves and get to know more about the Clockers' building. It's gigantic and the drugs could be anywhere. My plan is pretending to be a newbie in their gang and then, once we have access to the building, we look to know where the drugs are. And then, on the night of the raid, we keep them stuck inside and take them all out." "...And then I turn on my brother's gang?" "If you wish...You'll be doing a great job if you manage to get a lot of Killer Alphas killed during the betrayal and then going after the survivors, like how it happened to the Devils. And going after the Alphas as well, why not? The Alphas are the weakest gang in the city, it's just luck they're still here. And a good thing about them is that they're desperate for weapons, territory and etc, so they'll most likely accept our offer with no second thoughts. Then, you take it all back." Daniel nodded smiling. ... (Jacob) "Well, look at that, the tide did get higher to the point it swallowed almost the whole beach." "What do we do now?" "I don't know...Any ideas?" Jacob shook his head. "Hungry?" "Just ate something from the fridge at home." Julia sighed, "Right...Maybe I can introduce you to a few friends of mine?" "Sure, I guess." Julia drove a few miles to the north and stopped once she saw a barely working red neon sign on top of a brown medium sized building named "Voyager". Julia and Jacob got out of the car and entered the building. Following Julia, Jacob stopped in front of door number 13. Julia knocked on the door. A ferret opened the door. His right paw was missing, "Julia? I told you I don't want to see your face around here again!" He started to close the door, but Julia held it. "Oh my god, Dennis, you still haven't forgotten? That was literally a year ago!" "Yeah, it was a year ago but its consequences will stay with me forever. It's because of you I don't have my paw anymore!" "And do you think not accepting my apologies will bring it back?" "Will accepting them bring it back?" "Well, no, but-" "Exactly." He closed it. Julia knocked on it, calling for him but heard him locking it. "Cool friend of yours." Jacob said. "Damn...I thought he already would've forgiven me at this point." "What did you do to him?" "Well...I used to do free-running, you know? I was a pro at it, I leaped from building to building with no problem, but then, when he heard about it and got interested in it, I tried to teach him. When he tried to jump from a short building to another one, he hit the ledge, fell and impaled his paw on a metal fence so hard, it had to be amputated." "Wait, so it's technically his fault." "...Yeah, I guess you can say that..." Jacob sighed, both started walking away from the door, "Well, anymore cool friends you want to show me?" "Yeah, I have another one living in this hotel. He's an ex-boyfriend of mine and he's russian. We managed to become friends even after our break up." "Lucky you." "Yeah, but he doesn't usually express himself as often as he did when he was with me, he became quite a shy person after the break up...I feel quite guilty about it." "What is he?" "Coyote." "Hm...bi?" "No, why?" "Had a feeling he would be." Jacob said, "Damn it..."''' Door number 21. Julia knocked on it. "Who is it?" Said a voice inside with a strong russian accent. "Me." Julia replied. "I don't know any 'me'." "Don't play around, Vlad, it's me, Julia." He opened the door. A coyote wearing glasses with a band-aid on his forehead, "Oh, you." "Yeah, me..." "..." He looked at Jacob, "Who is that?" "Oh, this is Jacob." She smiled. "Oh my god, sir, what happened to your eye?" "Lost it years ago due to beer and dad related problems." "Oh..." "And he just got out of jail, too." "Jesus fucking Christ, Julia." Jacob looked at her, frowning. Vlad had his eyes opened wide, "Let me explain, I had a problem, I solved it, I was blamed and got me in jail for twenty years. Would've been ten, but...well, let's just say shit happens." "Okay..." Vlad was visibly quite frightened he had a criminal in front of him. "Vlad, he has learned his lesson." Jacob nodded as Julia said that, "There's nothing to worry about." "Sorry, is that he's giving me this menacing look." "What menacing look?" Jacob asked. "Er, sorry, nevermind. Your missing makes you...creepy." "I'll fucking show you creepy one of these days..." "Okay, so, now that you both know each other pretty well, we'll be going." Julia grabbed Jacob's paw and pulled him. Vlad closed the door as they walked away, "I didn't even meet him properly, Julia!" Jacob exclaimed. "I had a feeling you would get mad at him so I thought-" "What do you mean, get mad at him?" "Travis told me about your letters. You did some insane shit in jail and yeah...Please don't take this wrong." "Damn Travis, I should've told him to not spread the letters to others..." '' ''... (Travis) "Matt, I'm waiting for some people, I don't have time for strip clubs!" "I'm sure they're gonna take a while to come back, man." The door opened, Jacob walked in. "You were saying?" Travis said as he stood up. "Who are you?" Jacob asked to Matt. "Hey, dude, my name is Matt." He extended a hand. Jacob shook it. "I'm Jacob." "Oh, so you're Travis' jail friend, huh?" "Jesus fucking Christ, Travis." He thought, "Yes, I am." "Cool, bro. Heard you killed a lot of guys who tried to mess with you." "Yeah, I wouldn't go believing what everyone says, specially, some poeple," He looked at Travis, raising the tone of his voice, "who have big ass mouths." Travis looked away, scratching his neck in shame, "Yeah, I'm sorry...I wanted only Julia to know what was going on while you were locked up, but, Matt ended up knowing as well." "How?" "He annoyed me until I lost my patience and started talking." "I didn't annoy you, Travy, I asked the same question over and over until the answer I wanted came out, there's a difference between that and-" "Matt, shut the fuck up." End of Part 1. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Synth Category:Furry Stuff Category:Vita